


The Consequences of Pranking History

by isolatedwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Cause Fuck Cannon, Fake/Pretend Relationship (kinda) (mentioned), Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mentions of past brainwashing, Oblivious Avengers, Peggy Carter Is a Good Bro, Peter visits sometimes, Poor Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Team as Family, Trivial Pursuit, but they are all happily living upstate, idk what to tag, idk when this is, mentions of past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedwriter/pseuds/isolatedwriter
Summary: Bucky didn’t know what to expect when he saw Peter walk into the compound’s shared living quarters looking at his phone and giggling. When Peter looked up and saw Bucky sitting alone in the room his face lit up even more.“You will not believe what I found today,” he exclaimed to Bucky. Bucky only raised his eyebrows, not putting down the book he was no longer looking at. Most of the Avengers were still overly cautious with him, Peter was not like most of the Avengers. Peter launched into the story while he set up the tv so he could project his phone onto it.aka: History was really inaccurate about Steve, with some help from Peggy of course. Bucky finds this amusing, the rest of the team is confused as to why. Steve doesn't feel like having Bucky embarrass him today.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	The Consequences of Pranking History

Bucky didn’t know what to expect when he saw Peter walk into the compound’s shared living quarters looking at his phone and giggling. When Peter looked up and saw Bucky sitting alone in the room his face lit up even more. 

“You will not believe what I found today,” he exclaimed to Bucky. Bucky only raised his eyebrows, not putting down the book he was no longer looking at. Most of the Avengers were still overly cautious with him, Peter was not like most of the Avengers. Peter launched into the story while he set up the tv so he could project his phone onto it. 

“I am finishing up a project on Captain America for my American History class and while I was doing some research I found some truly amazing videos. I doubt even he knows they were made, but they are the best thing I have ever seen,” as soon as Peter finished he projected his phone screen onto the tv.

The image which appeared was not what Bucky had expected it to be. It was Steve in his Cap’s outfit surrounded by women, posing for a picture. The video had clearly been taken on a camera from the 30s. In the top left corner was the title of the video, which was _Captain America Supports Abstinence Video From the 1950s_. Bucky put down his book, giving his full attention to the screen.

“This is a sex ed video from the 50s,” Peter said gleefully and pressed play. The video started out with Steve posing for many different pictures with many different women.

“Steve Rodgers was the ultimate ladies man,” Bucky snorted, but didn’t say anything, letting the video continue. 

“His highly charismatic personality made it easy to talk to women, and he sure enjoyed it,” Bucky looked like he was suppressing a grin, “But even as he had women fawning over him constantly, he was able to stay abstinent,” Bucky made a choked off sound, which was clearly a laugh which came out without permission.

“If Steve Rodgers can do it, so can you.” The video ended with Steve in the Cap suit giving a thumbs up. Peter was watching him with an unrestricted grin on his face. 

“It’s that not the best video you have ever seen,” Peter finally said once Bucky was able to contain himself.

“God, I love Peggy,” was Bucky’s response.

“What does Peggy have to do with this?” Peter asked, a bit confused.

“Do you have any history books on Captain America?” Bucky asked in return. Peter just grinned again and pulled out his backpack.

“I have so many, checked out nearly every one from my school’s library,” Peter responded, opening his bag to reveal it was filled with books on Captain America, which such titles as _Captain America: The Ultimate Patriot_ , _The Star Spangled Man_ , and _The Real Reason Cap Wore the Suit_. Now it was Bucky’s turn to grin. 

“Hey, Pete, when you are done with your project would you mind if I read a few of these?” Bucky asked, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Of course!” Peter answered, “I should be done by my next visit.”

“Thanks,” Bucky responded and Peter got up to get to work, “Oh and Peter?” Peter turned around to look at him again.

“I’d love to read whatever you write too, if you’ll let me. I could fact check it,” Bucky said. Peter blushed a bit before responding.

“I can’t promise it will be any good. My teacher specifically told me not to ask either of you about anything. He said it would be an unfair advantage,” Peter told him. Bucky just smiled.

“No fact checking then,” was all he said. Peter sighed and left the room. 

\-----------------------

Around two weeks later Peter came upstate for another visit. When Bucky saw him he was sitting in the common room again with Steve, Sam, and Natasha. They were all playing trivial pursuit, something which Sam seemed to be dominating everyone in, though Steve was the closest to him. Bucky smiled as Peter came in.

“Did you finish it?” He asked without any other form of greeting. Peter only nodded and smiled back to him, throwing his bag at him. Bucky caught it effortlessly despite it being filled with heavy books. The other three just looked between them. 

“Either of you feel like cluing us in on what is going on here?” Sam finally said the question which was on all of their minds. 

“I’m helping Peter with his coursework,” Bucky responded, as if it was obvious. Steve looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Sam just laughed.

“I don’t think he’s the right person to be going to,” Sam said, motioning at the board. Bucky only grinned.

“Nah, for this particular topic I think there is only one other person alive who knows more,” Bucky responded easily. Natasha raised her eyebrows at him and Sam continued looking at him in disbelief. 

“I’ll give you three guesses,” Bucky offered. Sam only shook his head.

“I only have one and I know for a fact that learning how to assassinate people is not a part of the common core,” Sam replied. Steve glared at him.

“Sam…” he said warningly. Bucky pat Steve’s thigh a few times to shut him up.

“It’s alright, Steve,” he said before turning back to the rest of the group, “Any other guesses?” 

“World War II?” Natasha guessed seriously. 

“Closer,” Bucky responded, “Though while I appreciate your faith in me, I did go out of commission before it was over.” Steve tensed next to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out Bucky spoke over him.

“I swear to god, if you apologize one more time.” Steve shut his mouth. 

“Anyone else?” Bucky asked for a final time. No one responded. Bucky just sighed at them.

“It ain’t that hard, cause the one thing I’m really an expert in is Captain America,” Bucky said with a smile. He opened the bag to reveal all of the books. Sam wolf whistled.

“Now that’s a lot of books, must be quite the class Peter,” Sam announced. 

“It’s for my final research paper in American History,” Peter replied.

“That’d explain it,” Sam said with a nod. Steve was busy looking through the bag, mystified by each title he read. He cautiously took out a manila folder and opened it, chuckling at the first thing he found. It was a printed-out research paper titled _Steve Rodgers, The Pinnacle of Heterosexual Men_. He showed it to Bucky. 

“God, Peggy really did keep it up, didn’t she,” Steve said. Bucky grinned. Everyone else looked confused. 

“That’s what Bucky said too,” Peter said with a frown. Steve only laughed.

“Course he did,” he replied, fondly. And then to Bucky, “She told me once she tried to take it back a few years before I came back, but she was approached by some agents who told her not to tarnish Captain America’s good name. They chalked everything she was saying up to her mind going in old age.” It was Bucky’s turn to chuckle. 

“As if her mind could ever go,” he responded.

“An explanation anytime now would be great,” Sam said, slightly exasperated. Bucky ignored him and looked back at Peter.

“Do you still have that video?” He asked. Peter grinned and nodded, turning the tv on. Steve looked at him with one eyebrow raised, Bucky only shook his head at him. When Peter pressed play Steve looked mortified. 

“Steve Rodgers was the ultimate ladies man…”

“What the hell are we watching?” Sam asked. Bucky only kept grinning.

“His highly charismatic personality made it easy to talk to women, and he sure enjoyed it. But even as he had women fawning over him constantly, he was able to stay abstinent,” Steve’s mouth was hanging open, Bucky laughed at his expression. 

“If Steve Rodgers can do it, so can you.” Peter paused it so the tv continued holding Captain America giving a thumbs up to abstinence. 

“I will ask for a second time, what the hell was that?” Sam asked. 

“That was a sex ed video from the 50s which pronounced Capsicle’s virginity to the world. Gotta say, quite a legacy to leave behind. The exact opposite of the legacy I would, but I get that times were different then,” Tony announced, making his presence known. 

“Are there many videos like this?” Steve seemed almost hesitate to ask.

“Yes,” Peter replied. Steve ran his hand over his face and groaned. 

“They pretty much turned Captain America into the poster-boy for conservative, christian, American values,” Tony added. Steve actually laughed. 

“I figured they would, but I never thought I would have to watch it. Man, if that’s all they wanted me to be, they really picked wrong,” Steve said, “Should’ve picked Hodge, I’m sure the cops liked him enough that he never had a record.”

“You didn’t have a record,” Natasha replied, looking visibly confused. Bucky snorted. 

“I guess they really did erase Steven Grant Rogers in order to maintain the dignity of Captain America,” Bucky muttered, “You don’t get in as many fights as he did without a record. He had a record so long the only reason he didn’t spend his life locked up is he was so small no one ever believed he was the one who started it all.”

“It was a good thing I was so small,” Steve grinned, “Let me get away with all sorts of stuff.”

“Yeah well maybe if you hadn’t gotten away with so much you would have had more self preservation skills. I wouldn’t of spent every night makin’ sure you actually looked after your body,” Bucky grumbled. 

“I was always alright,” Steve shrugged it off. Bucky actually laughed.

“Like hell you were. Every inch of ya covered in scars, generally a bruise or twenty. You were never alright.”

“it’s a good thing I had you then,” Steve smiled at him.

“You’re damn right it was,” Bucky grinned back. Tony gasped and pointed.

“Oh no, he said a bad word,” he said, with mock shock, directed at Steve. Steve only shook his head and Bucky laughed again. 

“You sound like Steve. My ma was very strict about that sorta thing. Steve loved to tease me about it when we were on the front, yelling language after almost everything I said. Drove me mad,” Bucky was still chuckling. Tony’s eyes grew wide. 

“Is that why…” Tony started but Steve cut him off with a glare. Bucky raised his eyebrows at the two of them. 

“He yelled language at us once in a battle, we just thought it was some kind of old fashioned culture difference,” Natasha supplied. Steve turned to glare at her but Bucky just smirked. 

“Yeah right, he’s got quite a mouth on him, should’ve heard him on the front or at night when…” Bucky began with no intention of stopping but Steve quickly interrupted him.

“Buck…” he said warningly. Bucky grinned, but fell silent. 

“What else has Cap been hiding from us?” Tony asked. Bucky opened his mouth again but as soon as he did Steve gripped Bucky’s thigh, giving him a look. Bucky met his eyes and put his own hand over Steve’s on his thigh. They stayed that way for a few moments, locked in a silent conversation. Finally Steve smiled. Bucky let go of his hand and turned to Peter. 

“You just did all this research, why don’t you enlighten us?” Bucky asked. Peter paled, just a little, and all attention was suddenly on him.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Steve reassured, “We are just a bit curious what history has to say about me.”

“I guess I can, I mean I had to present my paper in presentation form to my class. I could pull up my powerpoint,” Peter didn’t sound sure, but he began setting up all the same. Tony moved to join Natasha on the couch opposite the one Steve and Bucky were sitting on. Peter stood nervously in front of them. His first slide was up, it was a recent picture that the avengers PR department released with Steve’s name and Captain America written next to it. Below had Peter’s name and the class name.

“So, um, today I’m going to be telling you about Steven Grant Rogers,” Peter couldn’t help the shakiness of his voice. He wasn’t a confident presenter in the best of cases. And no battle could have prepared him for stating the entire history of an Avenger with that Avenger and all that Avenger’s closest friends watching him. He clicked to the next slide, titled _Basic Info_. 

“Captain Rogers was born July 4, 1918 to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. He was raised in Brooklyn, and as he was an only child he would have had a lonely childhood if not for his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes,” this is when James Buchanan Barnes interrupted.

“Look, Stevie, I made it into your basic info page,” was what he said. Steve gave him a look and then turned his attention back to Peter.

“Sorry about that, Peter,” Steve told him.

“Don’t worry about it, in fact feel free to give the presentation yourself if you would like or Bucky can do it. Please,” Peter was almost begging. Bucky shook his head.

“You are doing great Peter, you’ve only gotten one thing wrong so far,” Bucky said enthusiastically with two thumbs up. Peter paled. 

“What?” He asked weakly, “I…I fact-checked all of this. It is undisputed in every source.” Bucky just shrugged casually. 

“Then every source is wrong,” Bucky replied nonchalantly. 

“You could be wrong. Do you really think you know more than everyone who has ever studied Steve in history?” Natasha questioned. Bucky raised his eyebrow. 

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation. 

“Dude, I really didn’t want to bring this up, but you were brainwashed. You literally forgot everything about your life. You can’t know everything. You’ll only embarrass yourself,” Sam said. That only made Bucky smirk more. Steve blushed and put his head in his hands.

“I really wish you hadn’t challenged him on that,” Steve groaned through his hands.

“I think the only one who will be embarrassed by this line of questioning is Stevie,” Bucky replied and pat Steve on the knee, “Given what I’ve seen of history’s representation and your assumptions, almost everything believed about him is wrong. And since he hasn’t corrected you, for one reason or another he hasn’t wanted to.”

“Stevie? Is that what all the Howlies called him?” Tony asked. 

“Nah, that was always my nickname for him. They all knew better than to try and call him it,” Bucky answered easily, throwing his arm around the back of the couch around Steve. There was no heat behind his words, however there was enough darkness in his eyes to show the unsaid threat still existed. 

“So, Stevie, you want to tell me why you never corrected history?” Bucky questioned, looking directly at him. Steve glared back at him with a look that had set fear into the stomachs of his opponents before, but Bucky looked back easily. The rest looked on with a kind of awe at the silent battle before them. Peter just shifted awkwardly, still standing. 

“First, I didn’t know most of this because I didn’t care enough to do research about what people have thought about me for the past 70 years,” Steve started, the look on his face not changing. Bucky interrupted him.

“That would be a flimsy excuse even if it was true, by the way this lot talks about you,” he said, waving it off. Steve looked like he wanted to punch him. Bucky did not seem bothered in the slightest. 

“Jesus Christ,” Natasha muttered. The looks on everyone else’s faces mirrored Natasha’s statement.

“Oh come on, you all must know Steve can’t lie for shit,” Bucky responded. Everyone stayed silent for a few moments. It was finally Peter who broke the silence. 

“I never thought he lied,” Peter said meekly. Bucky’s eyes widened. 

“I mean, the kid is right, Cap stands for honesty and all that,” Tony backed him up. Bucky shook his head.

“Steve’s always lying, he’s just shit at it. After every fight always sayin’ he’s fine. Such a martyr he would refuse medical help even when he can barely walk. I always had to force him to let me help. He was even worse after the serum, would get shot and say it was just a scratch,” as Bucky talked Steve got progressively more red and the rest of the team became more shocked and guilt-ridden. Bucky saw the looks on everyone’s faces.

“When we would get back from missions he would always say he was fine, we always figured it was just the enhanced healing of the serum. So unless he had any bullets in him or broken bones we would just let him go,” Natasha said, being the only one not scared to admit the truth to Bucky. The tension in the room rose considerably. Instead of yelling at the avengers, Bucky turned to Steve. He’s eyes were locked on his own lap. As soon as he felt Bucky’s eyes on him he sighed.

“Buck…” he started, but Bucky didn’t let him. 

“Steve, you’re an idiot,” he said softly, realizing there was no real point in yelling at him about it now. Steve looked up at Bucky again as he continued, “it’s a good thing I’m back now, to see through your bullshit.” Steve reached over and grabbed Bucky’s knee, as if to remind himself that Bucky was really there.

“Suppose I should have seen it coming though, everyone in the army always thought you were telling the truth too,” Bucky sighed. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I should have noticed,” Tony started but Steve wouldn’t let him say anything else.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” was all he said. There was a silence where no one seemed to know what to say. Finally Bucky spoke up after many moments.

“You never answered my question,” is how he broke the silence, directing the statement towards Steve.

“Jesus, Buck, you never could let anything go,” Steve groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“Not when it came to you,” Bucky replied. After a few moments Steve took his head out of his hands and looked at Bucky again. He opened his mouth before closing it again quickly. He glanced at the other avengers before looking back at Bucky.

“I’m not doing this, not here,” Steve said shortly. 

“Fine,” Bucky replied and stood up, “Come on.” He started to walk away and motioned for Steve to follow him. He did so wordlessly. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as they began to leave. 

“Upstairs, where he is going to actually answer my question,” Bucky called over his shoulder. 

“What about the game?” Sam protested.

“Tony can take my place, the kid can take Steve’s,” Bucky responded casually, never stopping moving. 

“Yeah, leave me in last place,” Tony grumbled. 

“I thought you were the genius, figure it out,” Steve said just before walking out of the room. 

“Not at trivial pursuit,” Tony mumbled after them. 

\---------------

As soon as Steve shut the door to their apartment behind them Bucky started talking. Steve leaned back against the door and shut his eyes.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a challenging conversation,” Bucky started, “So where do you want to start, history or your self destructive behavior?”

“We don’t have to do this,” Steve replied, not opening his eyes. 

“Like hell we don’t, Steve,” Bucky said sharply, “It seems like every time I’m gone any shred of self-preservation leaves your body. You need to actually look after your body and tell people when something is wrong.”

“Buck, I’m fine. I never put myself in a situation I don’t think I can fight my way out,” Steve replies tiredly, opening his eyes and looking at Bucky.

“Really? Every back-alley fight you got into seems to go against that statement,” Bucky, voice was tense.

“I’m not scrawny and sick anymore. The serum changed all that. I’ve got more strength than I know what to do with. Every situation I have gotten into since then I knew I could take.”

“So you think the serum fixed everything? You thought you were going to get out of the quinjet? What about when you almost let me kill you?” Bucky’s voice rose. 

“Those were exceptions, I’m not like that all the time.”

“Sure seems like you are, punk.” Steve sighed and closed his eyes again. 

“Jerk,” he said plainly. Bucky shook his head, even though he knew Steve couldn’t see it. He knew Steve was trying to end the conversation.

“We’re not done here,” Bucky persisted.

“You got to chew me out, isn’t that enough?” Steve asked. 

“I have just begun to chew you out,” Bucky replied, “How do I know those were exceptions and not every time? What was so different about those?” Steve squeezed his eyes shut even more, visibly tensing. 

“Can’t you tell what is similar about them?” Steve said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t know? Air travel? Do I just have to keep you on the ground? Because you know I will,” Bucky guessed. Steve opened his eyes suddenly.

“Forget it,” he said and tried to walk past Bucky. Bucky reached out and put his hands flat against the door on either side of Steve’s face. Steve could easily duck under them, but he stopped moving. Bucky’s eyes bored into Steve’s. 

“If you make me dent this door Tony will never forgive you,” Bucky tried to joke but Steve just closed his eyes again. Bucky moved just a bit closer, using one of his hands to cup Steve’s cheek, “Stevie, please just tell me.” 

“Don’t make me say it, you must know,” Steve whispered. Bucky just kept staring at him.

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied honestly. Steve leaned forward and rested his forehead against Bucky’s. He shook his head once ever so slightly against Bucky. Bucky waited for him, not saying another word. 

“It’s you, Buck. You are the exception,” Steve started. Bucky tensed a little, pulling away only briefly to look at Steve’s face before resuming their earlier position. 

“When you fell off that train the only thing that kept me going was taking down Hydra. I thought they would die with Red Skull. I thought taking down that plane would be the end. Without that distracting me, I knew I couldn’t live without you. I could have gotten out of that plane Bucky, I didn’t want to,” Steve’s confession was filled with shaky breaths, but Bucky knew it was complete honesty. Bucky had moved his other hand so they were both cupping Steve’s cheeks, wiping away the tears, unconcerned about the tears running down his own face. 

“Stevie,” Bucky murmured. 

“And when we fought I knew either you would recognize more or you would kill me. I could never kill you or turn you over to the authorities,” Steve pulled back a bit so he could look at Bucky’s face, a small smile on his lips, “So you see, it’s you. When it comes to you, there is nothing I wouldn’t do, and I mean that completely,” Steve finished. Bucky took a shaky intake of breath. He held Steve’s eyes with his own intently.

“I know the feeling. Believe me, I know. But you are not nothing without me, and you are never pulling something like that,” Bucky said with just as much intensity as was in his stare.

“Cause I am never losing you again,” Steve replied. 

“No, you’re not,” Bucky reassured, “But Steve even if you do…”

“No,” Steve cut him off, the statement causing him to to instinctively wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist and pull him close, as if he was threatening to leave right now. Bucky wound his flesh hand up into Steve’s hair, keeping him close. They stayed like that for a while. It could have been minutes or hours before Steve pulled back to look at Bucky again.

“When I came out of the ice no one knew anything about Steve Rogers. Hell, after you died no one really remembered, knew or cared about Steve Rogers anymore. Peggy was the only person who came close, but even she knew Captain America better than Steve Rogers. All the records and information about me were about Captain America, some true, some false. But the world didn’t need Steve Rogers anymore, they needed Captain America. I never corrected people because it didn’t matter anymore. Steve Rogers died in the Alps with you. You were the last person holding onto the memory of Steve Rogers, so without you all anyone saw was Captain America, so that is what I became. Being Steve Rogers was too painful, it was just missing you. At least Captain America could still do some good in the world,” Steve whispered. 

“Jesus, Stevie. You know, you have always been Steve Rogers to me, you only ever will be. And you may think that the world doesn’t need Steve Rogers, but that’s not true. You can do good in the world no matter who you are. You don’t have to fight aliens to change the world,” Bucky replied in the same tone. 

“You always said that seeing my face started bringing back your memories, and the same goes for me. The second I saw your face again was the first time I felt like Steve Rogers since that train.”

“If you let them, I’m sure your team would like to get to know Steve Rogers.”

“They’ve gotten to know Captain America for years.”

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s time to show them the man behind Captain America. Maybe eventually we can show a bit to the world. At least tell them Peggy wasn’t crazy, she would probably appreciate that.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure she loved being Captain America’s lost love,” Steve said sarcastically.

“Was she not?” Bucky played along, grinning. Steve actually laughed.

“You idiot, Captain America may have liked her, but Steve Rogers has always loved you.” Bucky hummed. 

“It’s a good thing I have always loved you too.” Bucky leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and unhurried. Steve was the one who broke it.

“You don’t think they will be upset?” Steve asked.

“They might be for a bit, but just look at how they eventually welcomed me. You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to, but you shouldn’t feel like you can’t tell them either. Plus, I really want to tell Tony how long it has been since you were a virgin,” Bucky grinned as he said the last part. Steve groaned. 

“The world has had decades to learn about Captain America, perhaps it is time they learned about Steve Rogers,” Bucky said.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Steve muttered.

“I’m a mass murder, you don’t need to do anything to deserve me,” Bucky replied. Steve shook his head.

“It wasn’t your fault, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky just signed to cut him off.

“How ‘bout we don’t need to do anything to deserve each other? Just be thankful that we have each other,” Bucky suggested. Steve nodded. 

“I’m thankful everyday for you, that is never going to change,” Steve murmured. 

“We’ll see if that stands once I am finally able to tell Tony that everything he has ever thought about you was wrong,” Bucky joked and Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“What if I told them that the feared winter soldier didn’t have the nerve to kiss me first. Or that he hates raw tomatoes, or that he peed our shared bed drunk multiple times back in the 30’s. I’m not the only one with secrets you know,” Steve raised his eyebrows. Bucky laughed.

“You have to make everything a challenge, don’t you?” Bucky stated. Steve hummed noncommittally and moved in to kiss him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I need inspiration, so feel free to send me some prompts!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!   
> http://isolatedwriter0.tumblr.com/


End file.
